wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Split Two Ways
Split Two Ways is an Alternate Universe created by Crystalcat137. Anyone can make a character in this AU without permission, unless it is born under three moons or is a TwilightWing. :) Note: I work on a tablet so it won’t be done until a few days later. Or a month later. Sorry, but I get caught up in other things a lot. Tribes The continent of Phyrrhia has two main tribes, SunWings and MoonWings, and four “sub-tribes”, which are SandWings, SkyWings, RainWings and NightWings. Each main tribe is allied with two sub-tribes, and are currently running a war against each other. Neither tribe’s territory is on the Bay of a Thousand Scales, however. SunWings Appearance: SunWings have a SandWing-like build, but also quite muscled. They have larger wings than average dragons, as they are Sand/Sky hybrids. Their scales can be any color from dull red to blazing yellow to warm orange. SunWings have a frill, usually contrasting with their scale color, between their horns. They also have some of this frill on their tail. Their spikes are short but sharp. Sort of like TempestWings, their frills glow when they have absorbed sunlight. The brighter the frill, the more sunlight they have. They also typically have warm colored eyes. Queen: Queen Solaris SunWings were created by an animus SeaWing named Sunspray. Years of Sand/Sky hybridization have created a new tribe of dragons. As the tribes grew, slowly but surely taking over the other sub-tribes’ territories, so did their tension. Queen Solaris and Queen Nightborn tried to negotiate peace, but it just ended up causing a war and getting many dragons hurt- and IceWings and MudWings being wiped out completely. Territory: From the Ice Kingdom to The Divide (see map) Abilities: SunWings can absorb sunlight and “spend” it on improving their abilities. (Example: spending their sunlight on making their fire super hot.) This only lasts as long as they have sunlight though, so at night they only have their teeth, claws, and weakened fire to work with. Allies: SkyWings, SandWings MoonWings Appearance: MoonWings are Rain-Night hybrids. Contrary to popular belief, MoonWings can NOT change any of their scales. They can, however, spit venom. MoonWings are built like NightWings, but more agile than normal NightWings. They also have prehensile tails. Most MoonWings are a dark color, and can be any shade of gray. All MoonWings have crests instead of spikes. The crests are always black. They lack the NightWing teardrop scales, and the stars on their wings (although a few white dots is not unheard of), and the RainWing frill. MoonWings have stuck pretty close to the NightWing tradition of naming. Examples: Jewelseeker, Shinekeeper Queen: Queen Nightborn The MoonWings were created by the sister of Sunspray, an animus named Moonswift. Territory: From the Divide to the Twilight Mountains (does not include Bay of a Thousand Scales) Abilities: MoonWings still have RainWing and NightWing contrasts- if a MoonWing can spit venom, it CANNOT have any NightWing moon powers, even if it is born under a moon, and vice versa. Allies: RainWings, NightWings (please note that in this universe, the RainWings and NightWings were ruled by separate queens and are friendly toward each other) SeaWings and TwilightWings Appearance: SeaWings are presumably normal-looking, TwilightWings- ??? Queen(s): ??? Territory: The Bay of a Thousand Scales Queen Nightborn tried to ally with the SeaWings, but they refused. She, although bitter, was respectful of that. However, she did not want the tribe to view her as weak, so she said that the Bay of a Thousand Scales was abandoned and the SeaWings gone. But soon, sightings of SeaWings were popping up all by the Twilight Mountains, and rumors of a new, mysterious tribe.... Dusk Kingdom This apparently abandoned palace is in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. If the rumors are true, SeaWing and TwilightWings alike live in harmony. Characters in this AU: Just insert your character and link under this sentence. (NOTE: Any TwilightWings or SeaWings created in this universe without my permission will be DELETED.)Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress